


Highway to Fell

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Fell's Invasion [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Motorcycles, Road Trips, edgeberry, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: US and UF brothers are on a road trip to sightsee and see an important monster landmark.  Along the way, Blue is kidnapped and Boss must save him, even if it's from himself*WARNING: SLIGHT SPOILER ALERT FOR FELL'S INVASION*This is a Gift Fic for BattrelaRage, who did such an awesome job on the commission for "Edgeberry's Second Chance"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BattrelaRage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattrelaRage/gifts).



> Hopefully you guys enjoy! This is based of her BikerTaleAU, and also Solo's "A Friend in Need, Turned Lover Indeed" (18+ E rating)
> 
> Sorry, Solo, won't let me post your link below - http://archiveofourown.org/works/7743028 - to Solo's story
> 
> Follow me at Canadian-buckbeaver on Tumblr. Battre also has a tumblr account, follow her as well!

The barren, desert land of Nevada was an unforgiving terrain, especially on this particular stretch of Route 6.  With its extreme temperatures, little rainfall and water supply, and add in the hot, dry wind that blew through, it concocted a dangerous and deadly recipe.  Nonetheless, even in this harsh and unforgiving environment, it brought forth new life, as only the strongest and the hardiest were able to survive, even thrive, in such conditions.

This dust-dry and rough climate proved to be a most deadly challenge to anyone, or anything that dared to enter its borders.  The endless stretch of rolling foothills provided a fair warning to all creatures, warning them of their impending fate.  Even the innocent plants, whose seeds were at the mercy of the wind, were unable to escape their wretched fate once they entered.  Those who dared take root in the dry soil found themselves at a constant war for water and food.  The victims that did not process the skills or the abilities to survive, died, and died a slow and painful death.  First they would wither and darken, then turn brown and crusty before they crumpled to dust, the remainder of their nutrients and bodies greedily reabsorbed by the soil, to share with the survivors, the victors of this gruesome game.  Strengthening the strong, removing the weak.  Leaving the landscape bleak and bare, with a few scattered plants and animals, a testament to its anger and almighty hatred towards all living things.  Yet, somehow it was still forgiving enough to allow this great cycle to continue anew.

A starving coyote was unfortunate to be wandering around in these parts.  His ribs showing through his knotted fur, he was hopelessly lost in this land of nightmares.  He had been separated from his pack and then had lost the scent of them.  Still, he did not give up on the primal instinct that told him to find them again.  It flowed through his marrow and roared in his ears, almost as loud as his stomach rumbled in his body.  He couldn't remember the last time he ate.  A couple days?  A week?  Time no longer held any meaning for him.  He could feel it in his body that he wouldn’t hold out much longer.  His heart beat was slow and irregular, his breaths were weak and shallow... if he didn't eat soon his body would be the next sacrifice to the Earth and to the stronger animals.  He needed to eat, and he needed to eat now!  Limping his way around the land, he came across the highway.  His memories sluggishly coming to the front of his mind, memories of him and his pack finding the carcasses of many deer and other animals that had failed to cross any road and paid with their life. Memories of them eating well for hours, and sometimes even days if they were lucky.  The road often left enough food for everyone to share and no longer hunger.

Determined to survive, he slowly picked his way on the shoulder of the highway, sniffing here and there in the hopes of finding something, anything, to eat.  Any scrap of food would delay his inevitable demise and buy him time in this land of the living, giving him time to reunite with his beloved pack.  Perking up his ears he heard the sound of thunder.  This was promising.  With thunder often came the blessed rain, the rain encouraging the plants to become green and soft again.  This drew out the elusive rabbits to eat this rare delicacy, making them fat and slow.  Making them, in turn, perfect for his picking.

But, as he listened to this odd, continuous roar of thunder, he realized that it did not come from the sky as he had originally thought, but from the Earth itself.  And it was getting closer?

Loosening a sharp yelp, he scampered off the shoulder of the highway, and into the safety of the ditches.  Just in the nick of time too as four motorcycles rumbled by, spitting dust and loose gravel carelessly in their wake.  The coyote stared back their retreating backs, wisely deciding not to risk the little energy he had in the pursuit of fast food.  He continued to slowly scan the area, scenting the air for his next meal when he realized something else.  These strange creatures on motorcycles, though they didn't smell of the earthy Nevada but their scent was still familiar to him.  It was odd.  They smelt like... bones?

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*~

 

The group of four skeletons roared through area, ignoring the chaos that they were carelessly causing behind them.  They felt like they could take on anything after all.

The littler Sans, who had been renamed Blue, had pulled in front of the group by only a nose.  His sporty blue motorcycle was covered in decals of yellow flowers and other winged decals, representing his gang, the Golden Flowers.  His bike, being built for speed and endurance, carried on ahead due to the lack of the heavy steel.  His brother in third, who they decided to call Cigs, also had a sport bike with the yellow flower and wing markings on it.  His, however, was not only orange and taller than Blue’s, but, most concerning, every time he shifted gears, the slight smell of burning oil became more apparent and a small cloud of dark exhaust escaped the tailpipe.  Blue had already given him heck for not scrupulously checking his bike before the ride, but nothing that could be done now.

Boss, just riding behind Blue, was on what could be described as the classic Harley Davidson, thick, sturdy and built like a small tank, it screamed of power and danger. If that didn't get the message across, then the red and black paint job, complete with customized spikes completed the picture that this skeleton was bad to the bone.  His own brother, who they called Razz, drove something similar in make but instead painted his a midnight black with realistic flames. These two skeletons proudly bared the mark of the Gaster Blaster gang, which of whom Boss was king.

To those unfamiliar with these four, it would have appeared odd that these two gangs drove together, instead of killing each other.  It was rather simple actually.  The four had known each other for some time before, but usually ran in different circles with different monsters and people, before they each formed their separate motorcycle gangs.  Once their separate gangs had formed however, they had found themselves on the same alliance as each other against a few rival gangs.  Forcing them to stick together, they ended up getting to know one another a little better and Boss found himself falling hard for the sweet and adorable skeleton who, to his immense surprise, met all his standards.  One thing soon led into another and eventually the two had started dating, to their brothers’ slight disappointment.  In Cigs’ mind, Blue needed a monster that was softer, less rough around the edges.  Razz couldn’t believe that the roughest and toughest monster he ever knew had fallen for such an innocent blueberry.  They got over it however, especially when they found their plans to try and break the couple brought the two of them together too.

Which brings us to today.  Blue had been planning this road trip for months.  Route 6 was THE highway for bikers of all.  They would stop a few times, take lots of photos, and hopefully enjoy the others’ company, perhaps even bond a little more, if Cigs and Boss would quit fighting.  So far, the arguments were fairly common and hadn’t improved since they got on the road… perhaps the Bluetooth helmets weren’t such a great idea.  It allowed them to continue bickering without pause.

“YOU KNOW WHAT WEEDBREATH?  JUST FOR ONCE I’D LOVE TO STOP AND SMELL THE FRESH AIR, WE LEFT THE FUCKING CITY BEHIND FOR A REASON.  I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IF YOU COULD FUCKING CONTROL YOURSELF FOR ONCE AND NOT SMOKE A PACK OF SHIT IN THE PERIOD OF TEN MINUTES.”  Blue heard Boss snip through his helmet.

“Well I would really enjoy if you got a _handle_ on yourself and let your little anger issues take a back _seat_.”  Cigs barked back.  “We all need a bit of a _brake_ and this just happens to be my way of relaxing.  So _coolant_ the _fender_ down!”

Blue groaned.  Even in the midst of an argument Cigs still made those stupid puns that he knew Blue and Boss despised.  Razz however, could be heard laughing his ass off over on his mic.  At least one of them enjoyed them.

“ **Hey I’ve got an idea!** ” said Blue, hoping to diffuse the situation.  “ **My GPS shows that we are coming up to Bridgett’s Pass, supposedly the most magical wooded area on the surface, haunted by the monsters who died in one of the first ever human-monster battles.  Last one there is a rotten egg!** ” he said, suddenly switching his bike into fourth and ducking down on his bike, giving him all advantages he needed with his light bike.  Ignoring the others’ protests he then switched it to fifth gear, holding onto his quick speed.  He wasn’t too concerned when he already found himself out of range of the Bluetooth helmets.  His GPS had said the next part of the road was fairly straight and in good condition.  Besides, he was an excellent driver, he could handle anything.  Though he still dipped his gears back down into third, knowing that he had to give the others something to chase.

It worked like a charm.  Hearing a thunderous engine, Blue knew that it was Boss of all monsters that had taken his bait.  Well, he shouldn’t be too surprised.  Boss hated to lose and was just as competitive, if not more so, as Blue was.  Grinning as Boss pulled up beside him, he shifted into fourth again only for the classic Harley to keep pace with the little speedster.  Boss’ voice came through Blue’s helmet as he was back in range.  “NICE TRY, RUNT,” he said, a smirk being heard in his voice, “BUT IT’S NOT THAT EASY TO LOSE ME…”

Blue snorted.  “ **Want to make things interesting if you’re so confident**?” he asked.

There was a pause on Boss’ end as they continued down the highway at breakneck speeds.  “HOW SO?” he asked, sounding mildly interested.

“ **Let’s make a wager.  The winner gets to decide whatever they want from the loser**.”  Leaving the topic very open, knowing exactly where Boss’s mind will go to first.  Blue knew that his boyfriend would more than leap at a chance like this.  He was just too horny sometimes for his own good and had lots of ideas for ‘spicing’ up their bedroom life.

“ANYTHING, HUH?” questioned Boss, already a deeper tone seeping into the gruff voice.  Blue almost giggled.  That was the voice Boss had when he was starting to get turned on.  This was almost too easy…

“ **Anything**.”  Blue confirmed.  “ **Money, coffee, next movie, perhaps even that maid costume that you really liked…** ” he let his voice trail off, letting Boss’ hard sex drive take over.  His hormones must be rampaging through his soul and body now.  Not only riding the famed Route 6 on his beloved hog but talking the way they were?  How could he possibly resist?

Sure enough a rough, “GAME ON.” was heard over the helmet and the Harley sped away.

Blue gave a yelp as he saw Boss speed off.  Damn he must have tinkered with his machine a little before this trip, there was no way that it was that fast before… it was almost as if he had planned getting into a race and wager with Blue…

Did he plan this the whole time?

Forgetting about their brothers that they left in their literal dust, Blue kicked his little machine into high gear, urging it to try and catch up with the other monster.  Speed traps and zones be damned!  He wasn’t going to wear those frills or that skirt!

The engine gave a little whine at first before complying, slowly but surely gaining ground on the taller skeleton.  The highway lines soon blended together, making the yellow painted strips one big line on the dark surface.  The landscape itself, with its roving hills and desert plant life, became nothing but an uninteresting blur to his sides.  Still, Boss remained ahead, as did the upcoming Bridgett’s Pass.

The monument itself was nothing but a densely wooded area, marked by a real stone sword that protruded from the middle of it.  The sword had belonged to Bridget Bat, one of the first commanders of the Royal Guard, who had led the army long before the mysterious event that caused their world to somehow split into separate timelines and form separate and unique lives for the monsters locked away underground.  Still, Alphys of Swap, and Undyne of the Fellverse both had looked up to her as a role model and demanded that they take photos of the monument when they got there.

Blue caught up eventually as Boss was forced to slow down on the slight corners of the road, his bulker and heavier machine not as agile as Blue’s.  Blue looked over at Boss, a grin unseen on his face due to both their visor helmets, before trying to urge his machine to go faster.  No go.  Boss and his bike seemed to be able to keep even with Blue and his.  For the next heart stopping moments Blue and Boss drove side by side, each side unwilling to give.

Finally, Boss needed to slow for another small corner and Blue was able to take a slight lead, only that of maybe a single motorcycle length, maybe one and a half.  Maneuvering his bike in front of Boss’, he tried to force him to slow down, to no avail.  Hearing Boss’ chuckle in his helmet he realized that Boss was enjoying this little game.  Feeling Cigs’ mischievous side appear in him, Blue decided to play a little dirty.  Fell always did enjoy a good game of tag.

Without warning Blue slammed on his brakes while still in front of his boyfriend.  Boss cursed and tried to stop but, before he collided with Blue, Blue shifted again into the highest gear and zipped away.  Another minute goes by and he finally sees the famous tree line, and he too was forced to slow down for the bumpy dirt road and the occasional branches that seemed intent on also slowing him down.  Finally reaching the end of the trail he quickly pulled his bike off to the side and parked, whooping in victory.  He had just enough time to take off his helmet and step away from his machine when Boss appeared.  Smiling Blue made his way over to his boyfriend, grinning all the while as the other removed his own helmet.  He had just opened his mouth to say something cocky when Boss yanked him off his feet, pulling him level with his skull, and pushed him into a nearby tree, his feet still not touching the ground.

Blue gulped at the murderous look in his eyes.  His scowl was so deep Blue was surprised his skull didn’t crack more because of it, his red eye lights were flaming, and the magic even smoking outside of his sockets.  “IF YOU EVER,” Boss began, tightening his grip on the front of Blue’s leather jacket, “EVER, DO SOMETHING SO FUCKING STUPID AGAIN, I PERSONALLY WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR AT LEAST A MONTH.”

Blue swallowed hard at the threat.  Grounded basically meant that he wouldn’t be able to ride at all.  He couldn’t drive himself, nor could anyone else.  That was a fate worse than death to a biker.  “ **G-g-got it Boss**.” he stammered.

Snarling, Boss stared him down.  “WHAT IN GOD’S NAME WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU RISKED ME KILLING YOU FOR?” he demanded.

Blue’s eyes widened a little, and a small smile relaxed his slightly clenched jaw.  Ah so Boss was still interested in their little bet.  Interesting.  “ **Do you really want to know Boss?** ” he asked.  A quiet growl was his response, the red eyes never leaving the blue ones.  Suddenly feeling cheeky he grabbed hold of Boss’ collar on his leather jacket and pulled him closer towards him, so Boss was effectively sandwiching him against the tree.  Boss’ eyes widened in shock at the very forward move as Blue whispered, “ **You** ” he simply said before pulling their teeth together in a clanking kiss.

Boss growled a little before relaxing into the kiss himself.  Blue felt himself go weak in the legs as Boss pushed him harder up against the tree, grabbing Blue’s femurs and wrapping it around his own pelvis before licking at the other’s teeth.  Moaning, Blue opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and let him in, forming his own blue tongue.  Did Boss know how good it felt when he dominated the little one?  Their magical tongues touching as they explored each other’s’ mouths, Blue shivered.  It always felt so right and tasted so good.  He couldn’t get enough of the other.  Boss tasted of coffee, and the bagel that he had at breakfast earlier today and Blue found that he couldn’t get enough of him.  Finally they pulled apart a little, just enough so their foreheads still touched, both of their skulls flushed and their eyes slightly lidded closed but hazy, as they both panted for breath.  Blue’s arms ad wrapped around and were clinging to Boss’s shoulder and neck, while Boss held onto his tailbone and cheek.

Giving a smirk and a soft forehead kiss Boss rumbled, “DON’T THINK I’M GOING TO LET YOU OFF EASY.  I’M STILL GOING TO HAVE TO PUNISH YOU FOR THOSE STUPID ANTICS TODAY.  YOU’RE WEARING THAT MAID COSTUME FOR ME WHEN WE GET HOME.”

Blue’s eyes widened.  Sometimes he forgot just how Boss could be.  “ **W-w-wait what**?” he squeaked out, bring a smile to his lover’s face.  Ah Blue was absolutely adorable when he flushed, a deep blue coating those white, pristine bones.  He almost forgave him for the soul attack he gave him when he hit the brakes.  Boss had been so scared that he was going to hit him, injure him… sometimes he felt a little of his old self sneak to the front, he didn’t like  how attached he was to the smaller skeleton.  He liked Blue, maybe even loved him (not that he would admit that to anyone) but still, Underfell hammered in a lot of hard ‘life lessons’ for him.  That emotions and attachment made them an easier target, showed a weakness for others who wished to exploit it.  It was hard to remember that, here on the surface, the monsters and humans weren’t always like that.

“COME ON BLUE,” he said, carefully letting Blue back down to the ground, ignoring the other’s still weak and trembling knees, letting his internal conversation with himself fade away.  “LET’S GET CAMP SET UP SO OUR BROTHERS HAVE ONE LAST THING NOT TO BITCH OR COMPLAIN ABOUT WHEN THEY GET HERE.”

Blue nodded, not trusting himself to say anything at this point.  Damn Boss!  He knew exactly how and where to stroke Blue’s buttons, leaving him a quivering mess.  He looked around the site for the first time.  Something… something was off.  “ **Hey Boss,** ” he said, “ **does this look different than the pictures to you?** ”  Blue couldn’t put his finger on what made it different. 

“WELL, I’M A LITTLE SURPRISED THAT WE HAVEN’T SEEN THE SWORD BY NOW, BUT THAT’S PROBABLY UP AHEAD.  PERHAPS THEY DIDN’T WANT IT WHERE PEOPLE PARKED.”  Blue decided to go with it.  It made sense.  Who wanted a famous sculpture in the middle of a wooded nowhere, right beside the parking lot?  It would appear to be less than classy.  As Blue started to pull the tarp for their tent from his saddlebag he shivered, a sudden chill running up his spine.  Someone was watching them.  Turning around to look behind him, Blue saw nothing but the magical trees.  He immediately dismissed it.  It really was a bad thing that he had been talked into watching the ‘Friday the 13th’ movie with Boss and Razz before going on this road trip.  It had made him more than a little paranoid, he decided.

“HEY BLUE,” Boss’s voice sleepily rumbled, “DO YOU KNOW HOW TO SET THESE TENTS UP?” he asked, holding out a typical camping tent in an outstretched arm, his head still down and searching in his own saddlebag.

Blue took the bag from him.  “ **Pretty much,** ” he confirmed, looking at the picture, looking at it as Boss took out what he needed and walked together under the shelter of a couple of trees.  “ **It looks fairly simple and besides, it’s nothing that the Magnificent Sans can’t handle even if it’s not!** ”

Boss shot him a quick smile before yawning.  Laying under the tree he rumbled “GOOD… I KNOW YOU CAN TAKE THIS.  I’M GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE A PAGE FROM MY LAZY-ASS OF A BROTHER AND TAKE A QUICK NAP.  WAKE ME UP IN TEN MINUTES SO I CAN FIX EVERYTHING…”

Blue snorted.  Boss hadn’t slept the previous night at all, instead choosing to keep watch over their little camp of four.  Of course he would be paying for it now.  “ **Like I’ll need you to fix anything for me…  Just go get your rest, Paps.** ”  He said, flashing his charming smile he knew the other couldn’t resist.  But he was already fast asleep, slightly snoring.  He even had his headphones in, probably listening to the classical music that he loved.  Blue watched him for a moment before taking out the blanket he had brought with him and shaking it over him.  He looked much comfortable now!  Giggling, Blue moved it so his face was covered too, as this was how Boss tended to sleep when they were back in the city.

Blue snorted at the sight as he started to lay out the tarp for the tent.  The tarp would help protect the bottom of the tent and provide some carpeting for the uneven forest ground.  After laying it out and smoothing it, he started to open the tent package.  It was a little more complex than he had initially thought – having to thread the fabric through some specific poles and holes but he read through the instructions carefully and was making great progress on it.

Footsteps sounded behind him.  It was about time that Cigs and Razz showed up!  Turning his head to call out to them, he froze.  That was not the brothers.

It what looked like to be a rabbit and a dragon, it was hard to tell due to the dark, red and black armour that they wore, their visors shrouding their faces.  For a quiet moment they simply stared at each other, not saying a word.

The dragon was the first to speak.  “ _Well, I’m not sure how you managed it, but I’m glad we found you._ ” he said, turning to his partner.

The rabbit nodded, his long ears bobbing with the small motion.  “ _Indeed.  Think of how King Fell will thank us for finding his pet..._ ”  The both stared at him, unreadable through their covered eyes, but their words and tone had conveyed more than enough to Blue.

He dropped the tent he was working on and stepped back from the creatures.  “ **Now hold on,** ” he said to them, “ **I think that you guys have made a bit of a mistake… I’m not anyone’s pet.** ”

“ _Is that why you tried to run away_?  _You even somehow changed your clothes too, trying to make it more difficult for people to find you, I bet…_ ” asked the rabbit, the dragon and him both starting to circle around Blue.  Blue gulped.  This wasn’t good.  There was little to no chance of Cigs or Razz popping out of nowhere to save him, and Boss was tired, meaning that even if he did hear the commotion in his sleep and over his music, than his attacks would be weak and sloppy.  Blue hated fighting, but it looked like he had no choice.

“ **Now listen,** ” Blue said, raising his hands as his soul began to pump magic to them, “ **if we all calm down I’m sure we can get through this…** ”

“ _There’s nothing to discuss_ ,” the dragon said, eyeing the slightly glowing blue hands, “ _you’re coming with us, if you like or not_!”  At this both the rabbit and dragon attacked, Blue being the center point in both of the oncoming monsters.

Thinking quickly, Blue ducked and rolled out of the way, as he began to get his footing again he threw up his hands, summoning a wave of bones to break through the earth.  The rabbit and dragon were quick though, evading all the bones before once again moving towards him.  The rabbit grabbed a long sword and swung it at Blue.  Blue, jumping back out of his range, jumped over the dragon’s similar attack, and managed to move himself so he was level with the dragon’s bent head.  Grounding his hands into the back of the dragon’s head, Blue pushed him forward, sending him toppling into his partner.  As the two picked themselves up and groaned Blue grinned.  Maybe all those bar fights were starting to pay off.  The rabbit and dragon charged at him again, weapons drawn.  Blue summoned his own bone daggers and deflected their attacks, the three of them dancing around in the open area, looking for an opening on the other, looking to end this battle.  And the end came quickly.

Blue had blacked and pushed back one of the rabbit’s attacks, sending the monster backwards about three steps.  When he went to look for the dragon, scaly arms wrapped around his middle, one of them reaching up to grab and squeeze his neck.  As Blue screamed and squirmed with frustration, attempting to get free, the rabbit recovered.  Walking over to them he examined him.  “ _He’s awfully loud, isn’t he_?” the rabbit asked, as Blue thrashed in the other’s arms.

“ _Hard to hold onto too_ ,” grunted the dragon.  “ _You wouldn’t happen to have any on you, would you_?”

The rabbit gave a sneering grin.  “ _Now what kind of guard would I be if I didn’t?_ ” he asked, digging around in a belt bag.

“ **Hey!  Let me go!  This isn’t right!  You have the wrong monster!  You have the wrong monster!** ” he cried out, silenced only when a foul smelling rag was shoved roughly in his face.  Blue felt himself getting tired and weak.  His movements becoming sluggish and clumsy, his eyes closing… “ **….no….** ” he whimpered as he slouched in the dragon’s arms.  Before he passed out completely he felt himself being gently lowered to the ground, and rope being tied around his legs and arms.  His last thought, before the darkness completely took him, was that Boss, Razz and Cigs were safe.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*~

 

            Boss came too, slowly, Beethoven still playing in his ears, his body warm, heavy and relaxed.  Pulling out the headphones and pushing down the blanket that covered him he gave a stretch and yawned, his jaw cracking.  Moving his arms and stretching his neck he looked around.  Dark with the stars starting to appear in the sky.  Looks like Blue didn’t wake him in the ten minutes he had asked him to.  Or, more likely, had tried and he had simply not woken up.

            “BLUE!” he called out, “BLUE, HOW’S THE TENT COMING ALONG?”

            No response.

            Boss frowned.  That was odd.  Perhaps Blue had fallen asleep too or out of earshot, collecting firewood.  Standing up Boss stretched his arms tall and rotated his hips, pleased with the crack they made as they snapped into place.

            Giving a content sigh, Boss picked up the blanket and slung it over his arm.  “BLUE!” he tried again, “BLUE WHERE ARE YOU?” he asked, walking around to the place where, before he had fallen asleep, he had seen Blue starting to lay out the tarp for them.  He stopped when he saw the incomplete tent.  It looked like he had started to work on it and had been, interrupted by something.  Looking around, he rubbed his skull.  Where could the little one be?  Suddenly, by the pale light of the moon he noticed it, and froze, his eyes widening.  Not even ten feet from the campsite were there uneven puncture marks, originating from the ground.  Blue’s bone wave attack!  He must have been attacked.

            Looking around more frantically now he noticed more.  Two other sets of footprints – one a padded print of either a dog, cat or rabbit, and the other a claw.  He followed the tracks as they led away from the campsite and here could see Blue’s too clearly.  It looked like they had swarmed him.  His soul began to pound in his ribs.  If he found dust… well he didn’t know what he would do…

            Continuing into the field Boss froze.  No dust but a definite Blue silhouette, and little marks suggesting that he was picked up after being knocked to the ground.

            “BLUE!” screamed Boss, chasing after the footprints that led further into the woods.  If they hurt him, he would dust them all he swore to himself.  After all, back home in Underfell, he wasn’t a guard for nothing.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*~

 

            Blue woke slowly, finding himself bound and gagged on the dragon’s shoulders.  Immediately he began to struggle.

            “ _Oh look,_ ” the rabbit said mockingly, “ _Sleeping Beauty is awake.  Just in time to go back to the castle_.”

            The dragon laughed in response as Blue flushed.  Looking up at the sky it was dark.  How long had he been out for?  Did Boss find him missing yet?  His brother?

            “ _You know, it kind of annoyed everyone that you tried to push your gentleness shit down everyone’s throat.  Maybe know that the king knows what you’re really like, maybe he won’t make us put up with it so much_.”  The dragon told him.

            Blue listened in puzzlement at this.  It sounded like something that he would do for sure, but how could he do something that he had no memory of?  It even sounded like the guards were speaking of a recent event but Blue only recalled discovering his love of motorcycles once he got to the surface.  What the heck was this all about?

            “ _Here we all_!” declared the rabbit.  “ _Home sweet home… well for you, maybe not that much longer._ ” He cackled.  Turning his head Blue realized that they were actually entering a castle.  The humans had declared all castles historical landmarks, why would monsters be allowed to live in one?

            Then it hit him.  This wasn’t a castle.  This was THE castle.

            Snowdin’s castle.  Home of the King or Queen, depending on the timeline.

            Why the hell were they back here?

            Entering the front doors, the dragon held tightly onto Blue’s spine.  Crossing into the garden room the rabbit, turned to the dragoon and said, “ _Stay here.  I’ll go find him_.” before walking off.

            The dragon let Blue slide down the front of his armour so he was off his shoulder, but kept a tight hold on his restraints.  Blue gulped, feeling the fine prickle of tears behind his sockets.  No. He wouldn’t cry.  Not in front of these assholes.

            He began to hear voices coming closer and he strained to listen.  “ _… caught him wandering around in the opening… setting up a tent… different clothes… attacked us…_ ” the rabbit’s voice becoming more and more clear to him as the rabbit and the other mysterious monster came closer.  Blue swallowed hard around his gag.

            Then, a familiar voice rang out.  “WHILE I ‘APPRECIATE’ THE EFFORTS THAT YOU AND YOUR PARTNER WENT TO CAPTURE HIM, IT WAS ENTIRELY UN-FUCKING-NECESSARY.  YOU SEE, BLUE HAS BEEN IN THE CASTLE AND WITH ME THE WHOLE DAY.  HE HAS BEEN HELPING ME CLEAN AND SEARCH THE RECORDS ROOM.”

            The rabbit re-entered the room.  “ _That’s impossible_.  _Are you saying that we captured an exactly identical monster, same name and same powers_?”

            Blue heard a low laugh as the so-called king entered the room.  “THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT I’M FUCKING SAYING.”  Before laying his red eyes on the bound and gagged Blue.

            Blue’s eyes widened as the dragon hastened to remove the gag from Blue’s mouth.  As the cloth softly floated to the ground, Blue gulped again, staring at this monster before him.

            “B-b-boss?” he asked.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*~

            Boss followed the tracks through the forest, ducking over trees and branches, stumbling over rocks and other hidden dangers.  He didn’t care.  He needed to save Blue.  If he was too slow because he had been out sleeping, he would never forgive himself.

            Not to mention that Cigs would probably murder him too.

            As he ran, however, he began to notice something.  This forest looked eerily familiar to the one that he had trained in for the Royal Guards, like the one that he and Sans had played in as they were growing up.  What the actual fuck was happening?  Was this all but a delusional dream?

            Finally making it out of the forest he paused, gasping for breath.  He must be more out of shape than he originally thought.  He knew that since getting to the surface he had quit working out so much but…

            Looking around for more tracks he found them and began to carefully follow them.  These ones were fresher.  He must be getting close!

            He came across a hill and climbed it carefully, choosing to peek over the top instead of stand.  His original plan was to surprise them but instead, he was the one surprised.  “WHAT.  THE.  FUCK!” he stared at the castle.  That was the Underfell castle, no doubt about it.  What the hell was it doing on the surface?

            He wasted no time.  If Blue had been brought to King Asgore… well Asgore had hunted the blue magic users to extinction before the seventh soul had entered the underground and freed them all.  Boss grit his teeth.  Blue didn’t deserve that fate.  He would protect him, no matter the cost.

            Running across the lawn he found the opening and ran through.  Doggo was there and barked out a warning to the others but it was too late.  Boss was gone.  His thick boots making tacking noises down the hallway, he turned and weaved down to where he knew the garden room was.  If they brought him to King Asgore he would have been brought here.

            Seeing the door in the distance, Boss picked up one last spurt of speed, and shouldered it open, stumbling into the room.  His eyes fired red and bones summoned he roared “ASGORE!” determined to protect Blue no matter the cost.

            Instead he found an armoured rabbit and dragon guard, both sheepishly staring at him, Blue, bound but with a mark around his skull that suggested that he was, until recently, gagged, and another skeleton, standing tall in red and black amour, red gloves, boots and scarf, with a gold tooth hanging by a chain around his throat.

            “AH… YOU MUST BE BOSS.  I’M VERY SORRY ABOUT THE MIX UP.  IT SEEMS AS IF YOUR BLUE WAS MISTAKEN FOR MINE…” the other Papyrus said.  Turning to the guards, “RELEASE HIM AT ONCE.  AS YOU CAN SEE HIS OWN PAPYRUS HAS COME LOOKING FOR HIM.”

            “ _Hold on_.” the dragon demanded.  “ _How the hell do you know that you weren’t working with a decoy today_?  _That this isn’t some elaborate plot from the ‘others’ set up to watch the supreme King Fell suffer_?”

            Fell sighed, and turned to the open door.  “LITTLE BLUE!  COME IN HERE, NOW IF YOU WOULD, PLEASE!” he called out.

            Not even a second later they all heard the small sound of footsteps running down the hall.  A moment later, a tiny blue and white armoured skeleton appeared.  “Yes, Fell?” Blue asked.  “You wanted me?” he asked again, as he approached the much taller skeleton.  He would come up to under the other’s hips once they stood closer together.  Biker Blue was even taller, who stood just above Boss’ hips.  Both Boss and the Biker Blue then noticed the blue collar around his neck.  The term ‘pet’ suddenly made much more sense now.

            The king’s eyes softened at the sight of him.  “OF COURSE I ALWAYS WANT YOU,” he murmured to the other, gesturing him to come into his open arms.  The little Blue obliged and Fell picked him up, dropping a gentle kiss to his forehead.  The little one giggled a little, flushing blue a little.  Turning to the guards as he held the tiny skeleton he icily spoke to them.  “I CAN PERSONALLY GUARANTEED THAT THIS ONE IS MY BLUE, MY SANS, AND THE ONE THAT YOU HAVE BELONGS TO THIS OTHER PAPYRUS.  NOW I WON’T ASK SO NICELY AGAIN.  RELEASE THE OTHER SANS.  NOW.”  He commanded, his red eyes burning bright.

            Stumbling over themselves, the rabbit and dragon hastily sliced through the ropes that tied Blue’s hands and feet together with small daggers they held at their hips.  Murmuring apologizes, they bowed and left the room, closing the door behind them, leaving the other skeletons alone.

            The armoured Papyrus sighed and lowered his head to the bikers.  “I’M VERY SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE, OTHER ME.  YOU CAN REST ASSURED THAT I PERSONALLY WILL ENSURE IT WON’T HAPPEN AGAIN…”  Turning he made to leave.

            “HOLD ON A SECOND,” demanded Boss in a growl.  “WHO EXACTLY ARE YOU?”

            The other Papyrus turned back.  “I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, OR FELL IF YOU PREFER, AND I AM KING OF THE UNDERGROUND.  THIS HERE,” he said, gesturing to the little blue skeleton in his arms, “IS BLUE.  ONCE OF UNDERSWAP, HE WAS CAPTURED IN THE GREAT WAR BETWEEN FELL AND SWAP AND IS NOW MY PET AND ASSISTANT.”  He stared Boss in the eyes.  “SINCE THE HUMAN RESTARTED THE TIMELINE TIME AFTER TIME, IT RESULTED IN EACH OF THE TIMELINES CRACK AND SPLITTING OFF INTO OTHERS, EACH INDEPENDENT AND UNIQUE OF ONE ANOTHER.  YOU, OTHER PAPYRUS, ARE ONE SUCH UNDERFELL TIMELINE WHILE I, KING FELL, AM ANOTHER.  WE ONLY RECENTLY DISCOVERED THIS OURSELVES, WITH THE HELP OF BOTH ERROR AND INK!SANS.”

            Boss slowly nodded but said nothing else, instead choosing to stare down the other version of himself.  Fell, or King Fell, then turned to the other biker.  “DO YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS?” he asked, causing him to let out a little squeak in surprise.

            “ **Well, I just have a quick one myself, what the heck happened to us?  How did we end up in your timeline?** ” asked Biker Sans.

            “WHERE WERE YOU TWO HEADED BEFORE THEY CAPTURED YOU?” asked Fell, still holding tight to his Blue, as if he didn’t trust Boss.  Knowing Boss, he was probably very possessive of him.  Even with the little introduction as his pet, Biker Blue had seen the gentleness in which he handled him, the softening of his eyes, and even a small, tender smile on his skull.  No matter what he said, Fell cared very deeply for his Blue.

            “WE WERE IN, OR AT LEAST HEADED TO BRIDGETT’S PASS,” Boss said.  “WE WERE ON A ROADTRIP WITH OUR BROTHERS TO SEE IT WHEN THIS SHIT HAPPENED.”

            “HMMM…” Fell turned to the one in his arms, smiling a bit.  “I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LITTLE ONE.  WHY DON’T YOU TELL THEM?”

            The smaller Blue nodded.  “You see,” he said, his vocal tones musical and light, “Bridgett’s Pass has always been magical, as you’ve heard before.  However, when the full moon comes, its magical powers are amplified and it turns into a portal, sending unsuspecting people or monsters to other various dimensions…  Fell and I were just doing research to see if we could close it when… well this happened.” He finished, rather anticlimactically.

            “ **So is there a way we can get back home**?” asked Biker Sans.  “ **I’m thinking that everyone would be looking for us right now…** ”

            The little Blue nodded.  “Of course!  You have to leave here by the same path that you came in.  Once you leave Underfell though, knock six times on the great birch tree.  That will release the portal’s magic.”

            “ **You’re awfully knowledgeable about this, other me,** ” Biker Blue smirked.

            The smaller Blue flushed.  “Well… when you’re looking for ways to close the portal you end up reading a lot about it… that’s all, nothing too fancy.”

            Biker Sans smirked.  “ **Thank you for all your help** ,” he said, lowering his head to the two of them, “ **we really appreciate it.** ”  Turning he went to leave.

            “HOLD ON,” Boss growled, “WHILE I APPRECIATE ALL THAT YOU DID FOR US, I JUST REALIZED THAT YOU ARE WEARING OUR, YOUR, BROTHER’S FUCKING GOLDEN TOOTH ON A CHAIN.  WHERE THE HELL IS HE?”

            Biker Blue turned around, realizing that he was right.  There was no mistaking it – that could only be Razz’s tooth.

            King Fell sighed and adverted his eyes.  Picking up the tooth between two fingers, he looked at it for a moment, sadly.  When he looked up there were red tears in his sockets.

            “HE… HE TRUSTED THE WRONG PERSON AND THEY KILLED HIM TO GET TO ME… I DIDN’T GET THERE IN TIME TO SAVE HIM AND, AS A RESULT, HE PAID WITH HIS LIFE.”  He looked up at Boss, who looked stricken.  Those were almost the exact same words that were running through his mind when he was looking for Blue.  “TAKE CARE OF YOUR BLUE AND YOUR BROTHER FOR ME.”, his voice cracking with emotion.  Turning around and readjusting Blue so he faced the other monsters, he left the garden room.

            Before out of eyeshot Blue mouthed one last thing to his counterpart ‘Take care of your Papyrus for me…’  With that, the two bikers were left alone in the room.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*~

 

            Making their way back through the forest, the atmosphere was heavy.  They mostly couldn’t believe what had happened.

            “SO.” Boss began, breaking the silence.  “SO THE OTHER ME IS NOTHING DIDN’T REALLY GIVE US MUCH INFORMATION TO GO ON, HM?”

            Blue looked up at him, perplexed at first but then stricken when he realized he was right.  “ **He didn’t tell us anything really!  How he became king, where the Swap Papyrus was though, by the actions of the other me, nowhere around or close.  The war between Swap and Fell?  Why would we go to war?** ” asked Blue.  “ **We’re one of the most peaceful timelines around…** ”

            Having made it to the clearing in record time, Boss sighed, brushing the leaves, dirt and branches off his leather jacket, before doing the same to Blue.  “IF HE’S ANYTHING LIKE ME, THAN HE INTENTIONALLY LEFT OUT THAT INFORMATION.  KEEPING US IN THE DARK.”

            Blue walked up to the birch tree, the only one of its kind in the forest.  It supposedly marked the gravesite of Bridgette, when she was slain in battle by a human solider.

            “ **Well, we’ll have to find out one day!** ” he said, turning and smiling at his boyfriend.  “ **Even if it’s just to spite them!** ”  Boss snorted.  Blue really was just too cute, especially when he tried to act tough.

            Knocking slowly on the tree, Blue paused for a moment at five, gulped, then knocked once more.  With a loud crack, louder than Boss’s engine, the world flashed before them in a violent violet light.  Blinking to clear the afterimages from their sockets they looked around.  They were in a similar campsite but, this one looked more surface-y.  Real parking spots for cars and bikes, a couple camping fireplaces.  They must have entered that Underfell the moment they turned down the path.  It was still dark too, perhaps they weren’t gone as long as it felt.

            Two loud and running sets of feet were behind them suddenly.  Turning around, they both found themselves engulfed by their brothers.

 _“ **I was so worried Boss!** ” _sobbed Razz, seeming to forget to act tough in the heat of the moment _.  “ **You and Blue weren’t here so we went around looking for you.  Suddenly a loud crack and bright light and it’s like you’ve been here all along!”**_

            “Yes.  Where on Earth were you?” demanded Cigs, refusing to let his brother go.

            “IT’S A LONG STORY,” said Boss, “HOW ABOUT WE GET SET UP, AND WE TELL YOU ALL ABOUT IT?”

            Cigs, grudgingly agrees to it, and the four skeletons, walk together to their bikes, two sport bikes and the two Harleys, and campsite, where the warm fire was already crackling, setting the perfect atmosphere for a long story.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fell and Blue - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the rating has gone up due to some sexy times coming up

** Chapter 2 - NSFW **

 

 

Blue giggled and squirmed under Fell’s ministrations, unable to escape.  “Stop…” he whined while grinning, not putting any heat to his words.  Fell lay face-down on his chest and he continuously tickled his mate’s sternum with his long tongue, his arms being hopelessly pinned down by Fell’s hand, Fell’s weight spread out evenly over him and the bed they shared.  They both knew that Blue enjoyed these moments that they spent together, especially with those without the fear of any monster interrupting.  “Fell, that tickles!”  He giggled again, his pupils forming the heart shape that Fell knew and enjoyed so well.

            Fell cocked a brow as he looked up at the face of the small skeleton, smirking up at him but not stopping his continuously licking of Blue’s sternum.  Blue, with nothing else on but his collar and his little blue shorts, the only light shining on him was by only the light of the full moon, well, Blue looked absolutely irresistible lying under him.  Each day he thanked his lucky stars that he had thought to grab his little mate from Underswap, bringing him to his home in Underfell.  Fell had grown very attached to his mate, more so than what he originally thought possible.  It was a little frightening to him actually.  He didn’t know what he would do without him.

            Seeing the other Fell Papyrus literally kick down doors to rescue his own Swap Sans made him realize that he would do the exact same thing, if not more, if someone, anyone tried to take the sweet bundle of bones from him.  It also made him work twice as hard trying to find a way to close that stupid portal.  If there was another Fell Papyrus and Swap Sans out there, chances were there was another Swap Papyrus.  And, even on the off chance that there wasn’t, well it still meant that there was a slight chance of that particular Swap monster findings his way through it to here, destroying all that Fell had built up for himself.  Fell needed to protect what was his.  There was no way that he would let another version of him, particularly a lazier, slobbier version, take what is his.

            Which brought them to tonight.  Underfell usually had its own violent traditions and holidays, ones that Blue did not particularly like or take part in.  There was Roma day, where the monsters would enact the battles of old, keeping to historical tradition and fighting to the death.  There was the ever common Execution Day, where all monsters who had been found guilty and sentenced to death were executed, after their EXP had been auctioned off to the highest bidder.  There was Halloween, which was much like the human’s version except, instead of tricks, the monster would be attacked for their G, killed for the EXP or worse.  Blue found these all events to be a little disturbing and had, more often than not, spent them in Fell’s lap, shivering and with both his eyes covered.  He had learned to hold back his whimpers at least.  Although Fell had dusted the monster that had jeered, well Blue was very careful to be silent.

            Today though, today Fell had decided to try out a different tradition.  Remembering reading a poster in Underswap about Valentine’s Day, he had taken it upon himself to read and learn all about it.  What he had found during his research was that it suited the soft monster perfectly.  Basically monsters spent the whole day showing how they care and appreciate their mate.  It was sappy and gushy, would make any of them a target for anyone who wanted easy EXP…

            But it was perfect.  He had started the day by bringing the little creature breakfast in bed (he had dismissed the kitchen staff for the day so he himself could spoil tiny Blue) – pancakes with syrup and fluffy whipped cream, completed with fresh fruit to Blue’s delight.  His favorite breakfast.  Afterwards they had taken a long walk through the castle's  immense gardens, where they had later had a picnic lunch (crunchy peanut butter and blueberry jam sandwiches of course).  In the afternoon they had gone into town to watch Matteton’s new live show ‘A Musical, Fabulous Life and I’ (Fell had made sure prior to the show that there was no gore in it, a rarity by Underfell standards) and Blue had spent the night dancing and humming along.  Fell even joined in the dancing, letting his mate pull and lead him around the floor – with it being relatively empty, there was plenty of room to let go for a bit.  In the late evening Fell had cooked them a small roast chicken and potatoes.

            And now, to top off a perfect night, they were fucking (or as Berry preferred, ‘love making’) by the moonlight.  Who knew that he, the Great and Terrible Fell, now supreme ruler of Underfell, could be so gentle with such a soft and irresistible creature?

            Nibbling on his sternum as Blue cried out, Fell wondered how things could get any better than this.  He was king of all Underfell, Blue his unofficial queen.  Anyone who stood before him was dusted.  Blue was in his bed and were making those addicting, sweet noises in his ecstasy.  This was his paradise.

            ‘Yes…’ he thought, licking down one of Blue’s arms and then the other, slowly, wetly stroking from the clavicle to the metatarsals as Blue withered under his weight, ‘this was indeed perfect…’.  Leaning down he nudged Blue’s head to side with his own and bit down firmly on his neck, always making sure to mark the same place, time after time when they had lain together.  Permanently marking the other as his.  He was pleased that the scar was becoming more apparent.  He didn’t want any monster to believe that Blue was free game.  Blue was his, and always would be.  No matter what happened, Blue belonged to him.  After licking at the mark he had left, he began to rain kisses all over his beloved, causing him to squirm and giggle more, as he made his way down his body.

            ‘Yes…’ he thought again, kissing one knee, and then the other before continuing to move down Blue’s body more, ‘I’ll kill anyone that tries to take this pleasure away from me…’

            Reaching Blue’s feet, Fell smirked, knowing he was close to the one thing that caused Blue to become undone.  Stroking a gentle finger down Blue’s fibula, he lifted the little foot to his mouth.  Hearing Blue gasp he looked up and smirked.  The other knew he was in for a real treat now.  Extending his serpentine tongue, Fell wrapped it around a toe and sucked it into his mouth, gently suckling gently on it.  Blue leaned back and screamed in bliss, his bones rattling.  Fell paid equal attention to each toe before releasing his foot, looking at skeleton that looked to be a gasping, dishevelled, sweaty mess.  But Fell knew better.  He was completely undone, completely tuned on.  Desperate for him.

            Fell attempted to hide a quiet chuckle but to no avail.  Blue looked up at him through blurry eyes, trying to even his breathing, trying to sit up.  “NUH-HUH HUNH…” Fell said, pushing him down on his back again.  “LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU, MY SHINING STAR,” he whispered, dropping a gentle kiss to those teeth as his skilled hands slowly eased Blue’s shorts off his body.  Releasing the glowing blue, pussy, already dripping with his eagerness, and the gorgeous ass he had summoned this time.

            Blue’s whimpered, hungry for him.  Fell smiled.  He was getting impatient too.  But still, he hadn’t done quite enough yet.  Blue deserved all the best that he could give.  Hell, he deserved better than that but Fell wasn’t about to let his treasure go.  Gently pulling those femurs apart as Fell parted his jaw, releasing his tongue, as the other stared on.  Smirking, as he ran it up the creamy slit and hole, thoroughly enjoying Blue’s delighted mewls as he did so.

            Teasing his clit, Fell gently but noisily sucked on it, careful not to hurt Blue, chuckling as Blue bucked against his face, the pleasure overriding him like a wave.  Releasing the little button, he grabbed hold of the pelvis, pulled it towards him and rammed his tongue inside the silken hole, making sure to twist his tongue, to catch every wall or corner of his canal, listening to his breathless screams.  He let his eyes close and himself sigh in pleasure.  The little male was just too perfect.  Even his juices tasted fresh and sweet, faintly like blueberries.

            Finally, he reluctantly pulled his tongue from the magical organ and set himself up on his forearms, staring down at Blue as he hovered over him.  The little single heart pupils had changed to multiple heart pupils within his eyes, the breathing rough and uneven, the bones quivering in their joints and sockets.  His cheekbones were flushed a tantalizing blue.  Realizing that Fell was close, he moaned, his arms trembling and pulling Fell closer to his needing body.

            “Fell…~” Blue moaned, “Fell… please…”

            Well didn’t to ask him again.

            Immediately his hands flew to his buckle and zipper, releasing his red erection.  Blue stared at it and Fell smirked as Blue swallowed hard, allowing his legs to open more.  Hovering over him he stroked himself, allowing the precum to smear over his dick, further slickening it.  Finally, he crouched over him again, kissing his neck and cheek.  “Here I come Blue…” he whispered softly, gently pushing himself inside, groaning at the tight and wetness enveloping him.

            Blue threw back his head and moaned as he felt Fell stretching him from the inside out.  He was so big!  It seemed like no matter how often they did this it was like the first time… Though Fell had always been careful, so careful and gentle, with him.  Always making sure that he was in as much pleasure as possible and that he always finished.

            Fell thrust slowly and shallowly, allowing Blue to readjust to him.  When Blue huskily groaned, wrapping his legs around his pelvis, and pulling him even closer, Fell re-angled his hips, hitting that one spot in Blue that caused him shiver uncontrollably, thrusting harder and fast.

            And shiver Blue did.

            Blue’s body was a quiver, there was not a silent bone, even his teeth were chattering.  Fell smirked as he felt the tunnel begin to tighten around his thrusts.  Little Blue was about to spill over.  “THAT’S RIGHT,” he growled, licking at the little junction between the skeleton’s neck and skull.  “COME FOR ME.  SCREAM MY NAME.  TELL EVERYONE WHO YOU BELONG TO!”  Giving a nip to his mandible Fell growled.  “MY MATE.  MINE!”

            This was enough for Blue.  “Yes Fell… I’m yours.  I’m all yours… Ermm…. FELL!” he screamed, already lost to the ripples of his orgasm.

            Fell felt Blue’s cum release and trickle down to coat his dick before the walls tightened around him, squeezing his shaft and milking his own from him.  Fell gave a growled “BLUE!” before collapsing over top of him, catching himself on shaky arms before he flattened his love.

            With a strangled groan he pulled out of the warm, soft flesh of his lover, and rolled to his back, pulling Blue on top of his ribs, nuzzling his skull against the other gently.  Blue giggled and nuzzled back, still panting softly.  Fell smiled, not a cruel smirk, but a tender, soft smile.  He was almost afraid that he had hurt his lover back there, even after their ‘practice’ Blue was still very tender and would easily become overstimulated.  Fell however, wanted no one else, had taught himself how to thoroughly love and please Blue, that was foremost the most important, without hurting him.  As for himself, well with Blue it was always perfect.

            He felt Blue’s breathing begin to slow and deepen, his soul stop it’s fluttering.  Chuckling lowly he rubbed the top of Blue’s skull, his smile growing as he heard and felt Blue’s sleepy purr.  Those big blue eyes, slowly blinking shut, each little shut lasting a little longer than the last.  Still trying to force himself to stay awake.  Fell chuckled, gently clanking a tender skeleton kiss to Blue’s forehead.  “Goodnight, sweet Blue” he whispered.

            “Nghh… Good night Fell,” Blue says back, his eyelids finally closing.  “I… I love you.” he said.

            Fell’s soul skips a beat before leaping high into his chest.  “I… I?  BLUE, SWEETHEART CAN YOU SAY THAT AGAIN?” he asked, staring down at the sleeping boy.

            “I… I love you… Fell” came the sleep drunk response before his little sleep noises filled the room.

            Fell swallowed hard.  Never, even from his own brother, had he heard those words.  He hadn’t even been sure that they exist.  He stared at the sweet boy on his chest.  He felt the same way about his mate there was no doubt about it.  But Underfell had him whipped.  Fell couldn’t afford to say those words that would paint Blue a target to anyone who wished to harm him or use him to get to Fell.  He couldn’t live through what happened to his Sans again, especially not with Blue.

            “I’M SORRY BLUE,” he whispered to the sleeping boy.  “I JUST CAN’T SAY THOSE WORDS BACK.” He clanked his teeth against Blue’s head, before leaning back himself, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

            He didn’t feel the little tears dripping from Blue’s sockets, or hear his little whimpers.

*~*~*~*~*

            Blue woke up early the next day, earlier than he ever had.  He only had a fitful sleep at best, the pain in his soul just too much to be contained.  He looked over at his mate, still snoring.  “I’M SORRY BLUE…” he had said, “I JUST CAN’T SAY THOSE WORDS BACK…”

            The only thing that had kept Blue together during this whole ordeal was that his mate cared deeply for him, and was not forced into this relationship due to a mistake.  After the previous day he had thought that he had known it to be true.  That Fell loved him to the ends of the Underground, to the ends of the sky.  Now he knew the truth.  Fell was only with him because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to mate with another for years as long as their mating bond was active.  Deciding that Blue was better than none, he had chosen to stay with him, prolonging his suffering.

            Blue detached himself from his mate’s arms and slid to the floor.  The only noise Fell made was a slight snork, before rolling over on his side and falling back asleep again.  Blue sniffed back more tears.  He was such a failure.  Even in his sleep he couldn’t take care of Fell…

            He remembered how the other Fell Papyrus was described kicking in the door to the garden to rescue his own mate.  Blue remembered seeing the signs of destruction in the room itself.  That Papyrus had been desperate to save the other Sans.  He had thought that Fell would do the same for him.  Now he knew that wasn’t true, or he would only rescue him so that no one else could have him.  Thumbing the tag on his collar he realized that the last option would be more than likely the one that would happen.  Fell didn’t share his toys…

            Gathering his clothes from where they were spread around the room, Blue dressed slowly, careful not to wake him.  Tying the bandana around his neck he eyed himself in the mirror.  Fell had bit the same place on his neck again he realized.  Now it would never heal right.  Perhaps spoiling him for other monsters that might have been interested?

            Blue took one last glance at Fell before he snuck out Fell’s bedroom.  Might as well stop thinking it of their shared one now…

            Walking slowly and quietly down the stairs of the castle he heard the sounds of whispering monsters, already hard at work in the kitchen or elsewhere cleaning.  They were still talking about the other Papyrus too he realized, catching snippets of conversation.  Apparently he had caused quite the ruckus, storming the fortress.

            Slipping by everyone, Blue made his way to the outside garden, crawling into the bushes and hugging his legs.  He once thought he had everything sorted out in his life.  He had fantastic friends, a bright future, and felt truly safe and protected in his universe.  But here… here it seemed that everyone seemed to take joy in ripping that apart and away from him.  Everything here was dangerous and deadly, but at least he had the love and protection from his mate right?

            Though there was the project with the library.  Fell had told him he wanted to permanently close the natural portal so they could better control who entered and left.  Blue wasn’t completely stupid though. He knew that Fell was worried that his brother would somehow find a way in to rescue him.  Blue was well and truly alone here.

            Whimpering, tears began to streak down his skull and he began to silently sob.  He realized now that he had absolutely nothing.  It was all just a sham, from the beginning, to the end.

*~*~*~*~*

            A knock on the door stirred Papyrus from his slumber.  “HMMG…. COME IN.” he said, sitting up in bed and rubbing at his sockets.

            Greg, a fresh new dog butler on the staff, entered.  He had been hired on to specifically take care of Fell and Blue.  “Ah good morning, your majesty.” He said in his charming, rolling voice.  “I hope that you both slept well.” 

            Fell gave a yawn, bearing his fangs before responding.  “IT WAS GOOD ENOUGH.  WHAT DO YOU HAVE FOR US TODAY?”

            “Well sir,” Greg said, setting the tray on a nearby table, “today for breakfast we have slow boiled oatmeal topped with fresh cream and raspberries.  Is this to your liking, sir?” he asked politely.

            Fell nodded gruffly, “AND COFFEE?” he asked sitting up in bed to better balance the tray on his lap.

            Greg nodded.  “Off course sir.  Only the finest beans.”  He poured a large mug full of brew fresh from the silver coffee pot in front of Fell before offering it to him.  As he settled Fell in with breakfast he continued talking, “today at three you have the meeting with King Asgore of Tale to discuss the final details of the surrender treaty, and then at six you meet with the Swapfells to discuss the new trade routes.”  Fell nodded, taking a sip of the coffee and finding it to his satisfaction.  Greg turned to the other side of the bed to help Blue but… “Hmm… I see the young master is having an early start to the day.  We’ll keep his oatmeal warm for downstairs if he gets hungry, is that alright your majesty?” Greg asked.

            Fell stared at the empty side of the bed.  How… how could he had missed that his mate wasn’t there?  Turning back to his butler he responded, “THANKS GREG.  ERM.  IF YOU SEE BLUE, SEND HIM UP TO ME.  I’M SURE HE’S JUST IN THE LIBRARY BUT…”

            Greg just nodded.  “Very good sir,” before leaving the room.

            Fell looked back at the empty spot next to him.  That was unlike Blue… where was he?


	3. Chapter Three - Boss, Blue, Cigs and Razz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others have returned from their road trip, returning home like nothing had happened. Boss has planned his "punishment" for Blue, only to be interrupted by Razz... and a surprise visitor

 “Boss, this is absolutely insane.  My brother or yours could be home at any moment…” Blue grumbled, looking at himself in the mirror.  The maid costume looked absolutely ridiculous on him.

 As Boss had promised, Blue had faced the consequences for his little prank when they had at last returned home from their road trip.  He had pretended all was fine for the first couple days, luring Blue into a false security.  However, Tonight, Cigs and Razz were out of the house, leaving Blue and Boss alone together.  Blue had thought that Boss would want to play but…

 Well Boss did.  Just not in the way that Blue had imagined.

 “I DON’T KNOW BLUE… YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY DIVINE IN THAT OUTFIT.” Boss sat back, leaning against the couch, admiring his work.  The blue ribbon around the waist of Blue’s outfit and his tea cozy helped bring out his eyes, the stark blackness of fabric and white of the lace bringing out the pristine, white bones.  Altogether, it was a mouth-watering affect.  Boss could already feel the front of his pants become tight and constricted, his rod pressing against his zipper.  He had an idea about that too…

 Hands gently caressed Boss’ shoulders, jolting him back into the present and away from a rather pleasant day dream.  The present was just as good…

 Blue smiled at him.  “Boss… does seeing me like this… does this affect you?” he asked, flushing the same colour of his eyes.

 Boss had to allow himself to chuckle.  Blue’s dirty talk was still in the beginning stages, but showed much progress.  “OH SEEING YOU LIKE THIS AFFECTS ME GREATLY,” he admitted, his hands sliding under the small skirt to tease at the lace under the fabric, cupping at Blue’s pelvis.  “I CAN ALREADY IMAGINE YOU ON MY BED, SPREAD OUT AND OPEN, PANTING AS I SHOW YOU THE TRUE PLEASURE OF WHAT YOUR BODY CAN FEEL.”

 Blue gasped slightly, ecto-magic forming into a rich rump, ripe for Boss’ taking.  His sharpened claws gently scratched at the flesh, teasing the magic and sending shivers down Blue’s body.  “I CAN SEE YOU NOW.  PANTING AND IN A HAZE, YOUR LEGS…”

 “and this is awkward.” Cigs said, walking out of the kitchen, a fresh bottle of honey in his hand, and freshly lit cigarette in his jaws.

 Blue yelped, his face going bluer than Boss thought possible as Boss scowled at the intruder.  He seemed to have a second sense of whenever Boss was beginning to put the moves on Blue, of whenever things were beginning to heat up.  Cigs sat on the couch opposite of them, sipping on the honey bottle and winking at the two of them.  “have i mentioned that blue is definitely your colour, brother?” he asked, nodding to the ribbons.  Boss growled, pulling the smaller monster closer to him and preparing a retort, when the front door slammed open.

 “BLUE!” Razz screamed as the front door slammed open and closed.  Blue jumped up and out of Boss’ hands with a squeal as Razz rushed into the slightly darkened room, carrying a dirty unconscious body half slung over his shoulder.  Razz looked flustered, sweating through his leather jacket like he had run a mile.  His eyes were swimming with tears.  “I’m… I’m not sure what happened.” He said.  “I was driving down the highway and I saw Cigs laying on the side of the road!”  Blue looked up at his brother, who looked equally as puzzled.  Razz paid no mind to either Papyrus in the room, just continued babbling.  “Of course I pulled over right away, I don’t see any injuries on him, it’s just not normal for him not to respond to any engine noises or my voice or…”  He paused for breath.  “I’m sorry Blue…  I just don’t know, I just don’t know…”

 Blue tried to gently maneuver the body that Razz was clinging too but found it impossible with Razz still shaking, muttering that he didn’t know, he didn’t know, how he wished he knew….

 “RAZZ!” barked Boss, causing Razz to jump and break his stream of words.

 “B-B-B-B-Boss?” he stuttered.  “Y-y-you’rree here?”

 Boss gave a small snort and nodded.  “OF COURSE I AM.  WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU TO ARRIVE FOR SUPPER, REMEMBER?” he asked.

 Razz blinked, trying to clear the panic from his mind.  “Y-y-yes…” he chocked out.  “I remember now.  But Cigs…”

 A hand clasped his shoulder, causing Razz to look up.  There, cigarette puffing as always, was Cigs.  “I’m right here,” he whispered, “everything is ok.”

 “C-c-igs….” Razz sputtered out… “wait…. If you’re here.  Who the hell did I pick up?”

 Blue finally tugged the limp body from Razz’s grasp and gently laid him on the floor.  Pulling back an orange hood he gasped and stepped back, covering his mouth in complete shock.  “P-Papyrus?”

 There was no doubt about it.  Razz had brought home another Swap Papyrus.  Dirty and hurt, but a Papyrus none the less.  There was no mistaking the long, lanky body, the tired eyes and the dim of orange monster.  This one even seemed even more tired than Cigs, if that were possible.  Even as the four of them watched, his eyes creaked open, ever so slightly, just enough for the palest whiff of orange to escape.  A small groan, escaped that broken mouth “Blue…” he whispered before his eyes closed again, falling to the darkness again.

 Quickly Blue sprang into action, summoning his healing magic.  “Quick!” he ordered.  “Razz go grab an extra blanket and pillow.  Cigs, go see if you have any extra clothes that you can lend him.  Boss, warm water and facecloth please!” he didn’t even turn to look at them, just concentrating on healing scratches and cuts, bruises and scrapes.  He heard the others scuttle off though to his relief.  They could say what they would about the Golden Flowers’ leader, he was a kick ass boss!

 A pillow was gently urged under the newcomer’s skull and Razz looked him over worriedly.  “Blue… do you think… do you think that he has anything to do with the other you that you and Boss came across?”

 Blue looked up at Razz in shock.  “But…. But that would mean…” The other Blue's... brother?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment! Always makes this busy beaver feel good!


End file.
